Radar systems have been developed for various applications associated with a variety of different types of vehicles, including but not limited to automobiles, trucks and boats. A radar system mounted on a vehicle detects the presence of objects, including other vehicles, in proximity to the vehicle. Such a vehicle radar system may be used in conjunction with a braking system of the vehicle to assist in active collision avoidance or in conjunction with a cruise control system of the vehicle to provide intelligent speed and traffic spacing control. In a further application, the vehicle radar system may be used to provide to a driver of the vehicle an indication of obstacles in or proximate a path of the vehicle.